


Love Sick: Never Said Goodbye

by spectrumpsionic



Series: Love Sick AU [2]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Angst, Death, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrumpsionic/pseuds/spectrumpsionic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all endings are happy endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sick: Never Said Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending to Love Sick

Guy-Man couldn’t believe it, everything had been after Thomas came home to live with him. It was all just fine until he came home one evening seeing Thomas on the floor. He looked like he had attempted to reach for his table to grab his phone. Guy-Man didn’t waste anytime he called for an ambulance while turning Thomas over. He still had a pulse which was good.  
  
When the emergency services arrive people in other apartments are rather nosy seeing what was going on ,Guy-Man had turned everything off turned out it must have occurred when Thomas decided to cook as the stove was on. He was thankful that was all but he was still worried.  
  
They arrived at the hospital and he saw Mr. and Mrs. Bangalter waiting for him, heart began beating fast. He was his boyfriend, but he also was someone’s son. They walked over to him scratching hand through hair in a nervous twitch.  
  
“I’m sorry, I-I should have been there..” Mrs. Bangalter quiets him holding tightly, his father looks him sighs. Guy-Man had nothing to do with it, the problem started when their son was young.  
_____  
  
Mrs. Bangalter is the first to walk into the room. Her very presence has nurses placing fingers on their masks as they check Thomas’ status . Guy-Man is near the doorway, this was beyond his training, what he was supposed to do. He couldn’t give Thomas anything, he closes his eyes bringing his hands together.  
  
“Lord? I-I don’t ask for much, but please save him…”  
  
He opens his eyes surveying the scene, Thomas’ parents are hovering behind the nurses. Dr. Dubois in the middle of the situation. Thomas’face is beautiful, his mouth hanging open as his chest rises and falls it only made Guy-Man upset seeing how pale he was despite it being cold outside he wasn’t naturally that complexion.  
  
Days became weeks and eventually days. Guy-Man walks by Thomas’ room everyday , it hurts he no longer is his little ray of sunshine to make him feel good even if temporary. He stops by on the particular day while on break, it was hard he had been assigned two floors down to help with supplies for patients and help with check ups when the doctor was busy. His attention was almost always on Thomas as he walked around some times getting in trouble. A nurse walks out  his room and it’s this day he finally can see Thomas and it breaks his heart.  
  
As he walks in the room is dead silent minus the heart monitor  Guy-Man wants to cry the heart monitor fluctuates and he screams , he presses the nurse button over and over. The nurse calls out in the hall and Dr. Dubois ,three nurses one pushes him out and he speed dials Mr. and Mrs. Bangalter.  
  
They rush down to the hospital and pace back and forth out the room. Thomas was barely out the hospital for two months and here he had returned back to the same room he had used for years.  
  
Dr. Dubois appears out the room head down ,everyone had the same feeling. He shakes his head, he explains to the couple as the husband holds his wife. Guy-Man’s heart breaks, it was like all the memories were flushed away, did they not try hard enough? WHY! Guy-Man rushes at the doctor and everyone is shocked the doctor does nothing but stare, they all do.  
  
“YOU LET HIM DIE, YOU LET HIM FUCKING DIE!” He shakes the man like a can of soda eventually some fellow people from his  class pull them apart. It should be the father lashing not him or the mother. But he loved him too, Guy-Man rushes to Thomas’ side he’s cold his face paler than a couple of hours ago. His eyes well with tears and he falls to the side of the bed crying.  
  
____  
  
It was weird, being at a funeral, he was sure from what he was told no one from class ever visited him yet all these people were here. Thomas made maybe two friends that visited him at work, Pedro he was cool and Laurent who he preferred as a associate.  
  
Guy-Man looks down as they lower him, it’s weird or rather cliché that it rains today. Like it was just a bunch of broken promises, Guy’s family though they only knew Thomas for a couple of weeks were saddened how their son and brother was reacting. As the coffin is lowered he tries toughening it out. He knows and hears Thomas’ mother and he is trying.  
  
As the funeral ends he decides to stare kneeling down to the floor. “I-I was hoping to see how the  movie turned out..”  
  
Silence, his throat felt tight, ever since Thomas had been released from the hospital he wasted no time and began filming. It was to be premiered at his home, Thomas’ family and his together. He had kissed Thomas that morning and said he couldn’t wait to see the movie. Later that day Thomas had mentioned before their families were to visit he’d make some éclairs or attempt. It left Guy-Man in tears of laughter on the phone…now his tears were heartache.  
  
“I kept the movie, I-I wanted to look at it..I-I’m sorry I didn’t try harder to save you.”  
  
He falls to the floor not caring if his pants were ruined. “I love you, I’m sorry, I-I miss you so much..” Tears fall to the ground and his vision is blurry he only sniffles and cries.  
  
___  
  
When he returns home it feels empty and it’s slightly messy, it had been unchanged since Thomas was admitted again. He pulls Thomas’ shirt close to his chest all Thomas’ items lay untouched and he would continue to, he knew the parents would want some belongings. But he didn’t want to give them to them, he wanted something, memories people say all the time, he wanted him but he couldn’t.  
  
He decides to put the video in and it’s just like he thought, it was artistic and beautiful. Thomas even blew a kiss in his credits to him making him cry more. He thought that watching the movie would feel a little relaxed but it was just another sore reminder  to himself that he never had a chance to say goodbye.


End file.
